Feelings of Seperation
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Athrun and Kira think about how they feel about being seperated by the war while listening to a song. Oneshot. Songfic. OOC.


_**So lately, been wondering**_

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

_**When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face**_

Athrun popped his head up when he heard that song playing near his room. He scanned the area to see where the song was being played and saw Nicol listening to it not far away. His eyes narrowed into slits at the green-haired coordinator for choosing to listen to that song. It wasn't that he hated it. The song just brought back memories he'd rather not remember right now.

He turned away and his mind began to replay the events that happened before they were separated.

_Sakura petals fell freely as two teenage boys stood face to face. A sad smile made its mark on both their faces, their eyes glimmering with hope that they'll someday meet again. They both observed the petals cascading down as if it were the tears they weren't willing to shed._

_Athrun said his goodbyes before giving him a mechanical bird which Kira gladly received. With that last parting gift they went on their separate ways._

'Kira I can feel it. The way you talk when we meet in combat, you're hurting aren't you? And yet I'm here unable to do anything to make you feel better.' Athrun thought sadly as he wiped a tear away from his left eye.

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**_

_**Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own**_

"Athrun…" Kira murmured as he gazed into the seemingly never-ending sea of stars wondering if Athrun was waiting for him at the other end. Hot tears slid down his cheeks as he began to feel weak. 'I need you Athrun.' He thought silently.

He blamed the war for separating them both but they couldn't be together. Athrun was fighting to avenge his mother and he was fighting to protect his friends. He didn't know what to do, if he was going to be still alive after the war, he felt scared. 'Athrun's strong he can face this war alone but I'm…' He never got to finish his thoughts as he broke down further.

_**If I could, then I would,**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**_

'Kira…' Athrun thought lying on his bed, his mind playing the recent events that happened.

"_Kira! Come with me!" Athrun called out in a vain attempt to make the brunette come back to him. His hold on Lacus just tightened when Kira lowered his head. He knew he wasn't going to come with him. A small part of him wanted to throw himself at his arms and just be with him but the bigger part told him that he should stay with ZAFT and avenge his mother._

"_Athrun believe me…the last thing I want is to fight you…but on that ship are the people I feel obligated to protect…my friends are on that ship!" Athrun heard Kira reason out. He didn't now what came over him when he said those hurtful words._

"_Then the next time we meet in battle I will show no mercy." He just saw Kira lower his head again._

"_Same here."_

Athrun stood up to stop the radio from playing that song. Nicol greeted him but he either didn't hear it or ignored it either way Nicol regarded him with a weird look. Strangely Athrun found himself turning up the volume instead of turning the radio off.

Athrun stood there shocked for a moment then a small smile graced his lips.

_**And maybe, I'll find out**_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

_**To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days**_

Athrun now knew that he can't stop thinking about the day that he'll be reunited with Kira. The thought of him being reunited with his best friend and never leaving his side brought some hope in Athrun's heart.

Kira managed to stop crying and wiped away his tears. As he stood up he could almost see Athrun extending a hand as if he was helping him get up. He smiled; even when they're far apart Athrun was always there to be for him.

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**_

_**Then I hope there's someone out there**_

_**Who can bring me back to you**_

Kira's smile widened as Tori perched on his soldier. He was a gift from Athrun and it reminded him of him whenever he sees it. For a moment a great weight was lifted off Kira's shoulder as he imagined Tori being the one to bring him back to his best friend. He went back to his room but the thought of his best friend still lingered on his mind.

_**If I could, then I would,**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**_

Kira came to a stop when he heard a song playing from the cafeteria. He saw Tolle and Miriallia listening to it. He smiled at them then proceeded to his room but somehow his legs remained rooted on the spot. He didn't know why he couldn't stop listening to the song. It held no special meaning for him so why couldn't leave?

"Athrun? You okay?" Nicol questioned Athrun who seemed to be in his own world. The other coordinator paid him no mind as he continued to listen to the song. Yzak and Dearka stopped and looked at each other for a moment when they saw the dreamy expression Athrun had while listening to that song.

_**Run away with my heart**_

_**Run away with my hope**_

_**Run away with my love**_

"Kira you can listen here us, you know?" Kira heard Milly offer.

"Yeah you don't have to stand there." Tolle added in. The brunette just shook his head saying that he's fine where he is.

Kira closed his eyes as he remembered the day Athrun said goodbye to him. They promised each other they'd meet again and never be separated again. 'If only time would turn back and bring back those days again.'

_**I know now, just quite how, **_

_**My life and love may still go on**_

_**In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time**_

Athrun's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kira's face so close to him. He would've hugged him but he stopped when his face faded away and was replaced by Nicol's. He lowered his head in disappointment.

"It's a wonder how he survives each battle when he's THAT absentminded." Yzak commented earning a nod from Dearka.

Yzak's insult somehow lowered Athrun's hopes. What if he did die in battle? What then? He won't be able to be with Kira. If he was alone he would've cried but he wasn't so he didn't. Yzak smirked when he noticed that he Athrun made some kind of reaction towards his remark.

"What? Are you afraid to die now?" He sneered. Athrun stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

"No. I'm sure now, that even if I die I'll be in Kira's heart and thoughts forever." He answered. Nicol, Yzak and Dearka gave each other a look of confusion. They didn't know what Athrun was talking about. Who is this Kira anyway?

"Uh…Are you sure you're alright Athrun?" Nicol questioned.

"Yeah, never felt better."

_**If I could, then I would,**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**_

Kira listened as the song came to its end. There was silence as he remembered the promise Athrun gave him that day.

"_Kira here." Athrun said as he gave him a small mechanical bird. He cocked his head in confusion._

"_What's this?"_

"_It's a gift from me. Whenever you look at it, think of me and this promise I'll give you: This isn't goodbye because we'll meet again and when we do I'll stay by your side forever." Kira didn't know what to say so he did the only thing his mind could think of. He flashed him a genuine smile._

Tolle turned off the radio when the song ended and Kira was already on his way back to his room.

Athrun turned off the radio when the song finished and left his friends to go back to his room.

As the two teenagers went back to their rooms the words _'I'll go wherever you will go'_ kept playing in their minds.

'_Kira…'_

'_Athrun…'

* * *

_

A/N: I think the song fits them well. 


End file.
